undiscovered secrets
by Demonddancer
Summary: Yumi is hidding secrets from her friends. Find out what happens when they find out so much more was going on than they could ever imagine! Rated for abusive senes and lost hope and dispair. what does amazing grace have to do with this? Find out as you rea
1. undiscoved secrets

Disclaimer: okay I'm only going to say this once, this isn't mine.

Undiscovered Secrets

"Odd what is that?" Ulrich asked odd as he tried to hide a black note book with three pink flowers in the corner.

"What is what?" odd played dum.

"Don't lie!" Ulrich said snatching the book from him.

"okay fine its yumis diary I kinda saw it peeking out of her bag when she was on lyoko after I got shot by the creepy crawlers." odd said looking away and shoving the book in his bag.

"Why would you do that!?!" Ulrich asked as he shook odds shoulders as Jerime and Aleta approached them.

"Why would he do what?" Alieta asked innocently.

"He stole Yumi's diary!" Ulrich said as if he had robbed a bank

"Odd why did you do that?" Jeremy asked

"You know she's going to kill you if she finds out." Alieta said casually.

"I know it was wrong of me but for the first time in ever I haven't been dating I've notice she's been very depressed. While you two are busy with each other and you losing all sense and giving sissy a try and not hating it!" odd said throwing his arms in the air. "Haven't you noticed she's our friend and she's falling into a depression she hasn't said a word concerning herself since her parents last fight?"

"I hate you for making me say this but odds right." Jerome said.

"So what do we do about this?" Ulrich said looking at his watch.

"I call an emergency girl's day out, I find out what's going on and then well meet up after wards but Odd what ever you do don't read that diary! Hand it here." Alieta said with fierceness that she had adopted since living on earth.

"fine." odd said with a defeated smile as he handed her the book.

All thorough out Alieta's gym class that she shared with Yumi she store at the black note book till sissy whispered in her ear catching her staring,

"what did einsine write you a book of poems open It." like the snake she egged her on not knowing what was inside the book. Temptation got the better of her and she opened the book to a random page.

_I guess I'm luck that I'm invisible to my friends and to everyone in school. Since William is gone I don't have to worry about having to hide the marks from myself and the scars from when dad had yet another bad day. But I don't know I wish they weren't so involved in being in love that I'm left in the dust. But that's what you get when you push all that try to get close to you away.\_

Alieta snapped the book shut and looked like she wanted to cry. Staring at Yumi's head she wanted to do something to help. But she couldn't help but she what else ran through her mind. The book had clippings of all kinds and pictures tapped in. she flipped through to see what other dark thoughts haunted her mind.

_I got in another fight with sissy over Ulrich for some reason he lost his mind or a bad bet with odd and he took her to the movies I tailed them and they looked like they were having fun till I heard her talking about how they used to do this before he meet me and she missed that. I feel so betrayed and heart broken. But you think id be used to that by now wouldn't you? Some how I'm not and it hurts like the first mark that pierced my skin. I spent all class itching at the scabs under my sweater. its funny how in France wearing wool in the summer isn't questioned as anything other than fashionable. Its funny how thick people can be so they don't have to care. Its sad if you ask me._

The teacher called her attention as a tear spilled from Alieta's her name.

"Hey space case that's you." sissy hissed in her ear.

"Um may I please go to the rest room my contacts are acting up?" Alieta said rubbing her eyes.

"sure." the teacher said as Alieta picked up all her books and ran out of the room. Yumi staring at her knowing that she didn't wear contacts.


	2. finding out the truth

Disclaimer: this isn't mine

Side note: I'm sorry in the last one I said Gym class and I ment for it to be health, cause health is one of the few classes if not the only other than gym that should be sepporated by sex.

Finding Out About The Truth

"Yumi!!!!" Alieta called after her best friend

"Hey Alieta!" Yumi said in a happy tone that made her want to throw up.

"Hey when was the last time we hung out?" Alieta said very susspiouly.

"Um….." Yumi didn't feel like talking, she held her arms hoping that Alieta didn't have x-ray vision_. 'nothing good can come from this'_ she thought.

"Well we-ver we're going to go have some girl's fun! Earth style!" Alieta laughed as a girl came up behind them. With the most annoyingness voice in the world….

"Yoo-Hoo Alieta! What happened to wait for me after class? Weren't you going to help- me with my science work like Mrs. Hertz said you would?" Sissy said running over to Yumi and Alieta.

"Go shove it Sissy today me and Yumi are having some fun cause the guys have that field trip for their health class." Alieta said trying to take Yumi's hand and head off campus.

"It's okay we can hang out some time later." Yumi said looking at the dirt as she walked away towards her home.

"I'll call you!" Alieta called after Yumi as she ran away. She death glared sissy and just walked away.

Yumi ran in no direction she knew that Alieta knew. She was going to try what ever she could to get her to take off her sweater and tell her. But her 6 months of damaged skin was horribal to look at. She flinched at the though.

She didn't care where she was going just as long as she got farther and farther from the school. She didn't know what corse of action she was going to take next. Till she bumped into the person that caused all her pain. Her best friend Ulric Stern.

She fell and when he went to help her up she scrambled to get up and ran in the other direction. When she ran home her parents were fighting in the kitchen so she went to hide in her own room where her brother was sitting on her bed a blank exrssion and a black eye.

"Hey why are you running away from me?" Sissy called after her.

"Just get away!" Alieta stomped off to the dorms.

"I know whats going on with Yumi and I want to help!" sissy cried making her stop in her tracks.


	3. taking action

Disclaimer: I'll make this simple, this isn't mine.

Side Note: I want to tank azndreamwriter and everstay for there comments they are much appreciated. If you have any idea where you want this to go, just tell me cause other wise I'm just going to wing it…I really hate sissy but I needed someone outside of the Lyoko warriors to kind know what is going on so I'm just going to make her stay on the good side. Now with no further adu. 

Taking Action

"Did I studded?" Sissy said with one hand on her hip as Alieta's jaw dropped.

"Wait how did yo- why do yo-?" Alieta couldn't string together a sentence as her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Well for one she won't look anyone in the eye like she's ashamed of something. And I know she's not going after Ulrich, plus wool isn't in fashion for summer sweaters it's all about fleece." Sissy said looking at her nails as if it meant nothing.

"She's been hurting herself for six months at least. No one has noticed but me, her teachers haven't seen the change and it all started when her dad started beating on her. He probably is going to hit her as soon as she comes home." Sissy had no emotion in her voice as Alieta looked like she wanted to cry.

"Look it's not your fault sweet heart. It's just she didn't want any of ya to worry. I found out because for gym she has been wearing long sleeves and won't wear that belly she used to. When she was changing in the bathroom I over heard her cursing on how she has more marks to hide."

"I don't believe it. How could you realize all this and the rest of us were so blind?" Alieta was about to burst into tears when Sissy wrapped her arms around her. "What is there that we can do to help?"

"Right now she wants to be noticed, but things are still awkward so let's make it a group date so that there are no strings attached and she can get used to being around other people." Sissy smiled as Alieta stopped crying.

"Mainly we wait till she asks for help, because if we force it on her then she will only come to hate us….well you, she already hates me.

Yumi ran to hug Heroci her little brother. She looked at his black eye and went to touch the bruised skin but he flinched away.

"Yumi daddy got mad when he saw my grades. I deserved it." Heroci said in defeat.

"No! You did nothing wrong its all the basterd's fault and you know that!" Yumi said tears threatening to spill, but she bit down on her lip not wanting her weakness to be shown.

"Then what do we do?" Heroci had tears in his eyes but fear wouldn't let them fall.

"We can pray that someone finds out the truth. The there is someone out there to notice us and to see what he has been doing." Yumi said hugging her little brother.

"Will mom ever save us?" Heroci asked hopefully.

"If mom had the strength he would have left before we ever got a mark. Now lets see what we can do to hide that one?" Yumi tried to smile as she pulled out a make up box and tried to make it look like they had a happy family. But surface happy is never good enough.


	4. the effect

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I stopped writing for so long but I just thought that no one was interested. Bu no that I have so many reviews that I cant ignore that I should write more and I apologize for the wait. This isn't mine.

The Effect

"Yumi come and talk to me after class." Yumi's Science teacher Ms. Herzt said as Yumi laid her head on her desk trying to drown out the sounds of her teacher yelling the class about the importance about paying attention.

After the bell rung Yumi shoved her crumpled notes into her messy backpack. And walked up to her teacher's desk.

"Yumi I am very concerned about your well being as one of my best students your grades have been slipping and the science that once excited you is now putting you to sleep like the rest of my class. What is wrong?"

"Its just been tough I'm in all Ap classes so I haven't been able to get much sleep with all my assignments." Yumi lied as she dug her nails through the arm of her sweater. It was May and close to Graduation and then Yumi would be going to a private high school that was an hour away and she would be a live in student.

"I know you are a hard working student but are you sure that it's nothing more?" She looked at the way that Yumi held onto her arm and tenderly looked at her with concern. "If anyone is hurting you or if you're hurting yourself, and you need help, you can always come to me. My door is open no matter what time of day or night."

"Umm… thanks, I uh- gotta go…my next class." Yumi stuttered as she headed for the door. She ran down the hall to the empty girl's room on the fifth floor of the science hallway and threw up all that was in her stomach. She skipped her English class and hid in the library during Gym. She couldn't face her friends or any other human being for that fact.

When she finally got home she saw her dad smiling and her mother nervously preparing dinner trying to do everything perfect so not to set him off. Yumi shut the door and quietly walked down the hall till the bottom stair creaked and Yumi cursed because she was found out.

"Yumi is that you dear?" Her father asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes Daddy I'm home." Yumi said with a smile as she silently placed her bag by the stairs and walked over to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go help your mother with dinner in the kitchen." He suggested but Yumi knew that it was an order.

"Yes sir." Yumi said as she headed to the kitchen and helped her mother silently prepare dinner.

At dinner time they all ate in silence nerviously watching the head of the family.

"Why you'd think that it was a grave yard in here!" He said with a booming laughter as they nervously laughed.

"So Yumi tell me are their any young suitor for you or are still as free as a bird?" He asked with a booming laughter.

"As free as a bird its better to be alone in the clouds of bliss than weighed down with dead weight." Yumi said looking at her mother who just moved her food around with her chop sticks.

"You know if you keep up that independent face then no boy will ever want you. But that's okay one of my sales associates is interested in someone very independent. Maybe I can play match maker he is rather young only 17. And quite handsome." Her father said with a booming laughter that shook Yumi's world to the core.

"He sounds most interesting. But I'm only 15 and not really interested in anything serious right now. That and the fact I'm off to high school in the fall." Yumi said trying not to offend her father.

"And how are you paying for that school?" He asked and her mother closed her eyes as if she could drown out what was about to happen next.

"I have a full scholarship dad, remember? And you told me that I can go." Yumi felt her spirit rising but she was unable to contain her voice and actions.

"Did I? Or are you in some form of a disillusion where you get to gallivant around where ever you want!" His face started to get red as he stood up and Heroci and Yumi's mother store at their plates as if nothing was to go wrong.

"But Father you said I could and it won't coast you anything. I even have a job lined up so that I can pay for my aside living expenses!" Yumi stood up and that was all her father needed. He took her by the hair and flung her like she was a sack of potatoes against the kitchen cabinets. Tears stung her eyes but she was unable to cry.

"YOU DO AS I SAY AND NOT AS YOU WANT! DO YOU UNDER STAND YOU WORTHLESS INGRATE!" He screamed as she fell to her knees and her gripped her upper arms so hard that it felt like Yumi's bones were about to be crushed. He lifted her so that she was eye level with him and so that she could see his rage and purpled face.

Yumi held back from spitting in his face as he looked her in the eye and screamed some more. "YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER YOU LIFE YOU ARE A WORTHLESS CHILD AND A WOMAN IN THE SAME! YOU MEAN NOTHING WITH OUT ME! I GAVE YOU LIFE BUT NOT THE FREEDOM TO DO WHAT YOU PLEASE!!!"

He slammed her down on the kitchen table and food hit the wall. The table collapsed due to the pressure and Heroci and Yumi's mother stood against the wall as he kicked her in the ribs repeatedly. Yumi got up to take more of her beating but then started to cough so hard that blood was coming out. Her hands were drenched and Her father stood and watched as more blood came out. The room went dark and Yumi didn't know what was next to happen to her.


	5. recovery is a luxery

Disclaimer: I apologize to all that are not used to the graphicness of the fight, and yes lea-chan that actually happened…but a different argument and people. But whever! This is not mine because this show isn't half as bad as I make it out to be.

Recovery Is A Luxury

Yumi woke up in her room her mother blotting her head with a damp rag.

"Mom? What happened?" Yumi said groggily as she tried to sit up, but her mother pushed her back down.

"You took a heavy beating. I called your school and told them that you weren't feeling well so you don't have to go to class for a while." Her mother looked apologetic but she wasn't able to say anything more.

"That's okay. I want to go, more like I need to." Yumi said as she pushed past her mother and stood up.

"Did you do that to yourself or are those marks his doing." Her mother blurted out as Yumi realized that she was wearing a button up night shirt and flannel pants that she didn't wear to dinner the night before.

"You changed my clothing?" Yumi said furiously.

"Don't you dare star like your father. You must be better than that! Now tell me who made those deep gashes on your body?" Her mother demanded.

"I did as a way to cope with the way things are going, But you would know how to deal with the shit that is going on other than to look the other way would you?" Yumi accused her mother who was rolling up her own sleeve. Her mother's arm was scared but they were healing and fading away.

"I couldn't leave you guys on your own with him. But after some time it doesn't get better only worse because then you have to hide the marks always." Her mother looked away.

"Was he always like this?" Yumi asked as her mother looked at her tears streaming her face.

"At first it was every now and again and then he just would beat me over and over but you guys were little and I had no where to go and take you with me. The whole single mom thing was frowned upon when you where little so I promised the day he hit you would be the day I left. But I couldn't do it. I'm just too weak!" Her mother cried and clung to Yumi desperately "Please forgive me!" She wailed and Yumi was only able to pat he on the back and let her cry the tears she no longer was able to.

"Hey Yumi where were you all morning?" Alieta asked her as she took a seat at the lunch table. Yumi didn't say anything she was too busy plotting her revenge.

"Earth to Yumi?" Alieta waved her hand in her face.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't feeling well." Yumi said. It wasn't a total lie, but it also wasn't the truth.

"Then why didn't you stay home all day?" Alieta asked her, but she knew that Yumi had a drive to do her school work.

"Didn't feel like it. Hey do you mind if I spend the night in your dorm, I really don't want to go home tonight?" Yumi asked slightly desperate.

"And why is that?" Odd asked as he took a seat right next to her. "You know if your dad is hitting you or your mom is stuffing your cereal you can always tell us!" Odd said jokingly.

"Yea- yea I know." Yumi said shaking the shoked expression and pushed her food around her plate.

"Hey Yumi Your shirt is bleeding." Odd said pointing to the massive stains of blood extruding from her sweatshirt.

"Oh, I should take care of that shouldn't I?" Yumi said it not even fazing her. She got up and left as Odd and Alieta store at each other in shock.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Odd asked Alieta.

"I think we have to read that book." She said pulling it from her bag and placing it on the table as Ulric, Sissy and Jerime took a seat at the table.


	6. yumi's diary

Disclaimer: I'm sorry how graphic this has become but I cant promise that it gets any better. This isn't mine only the ideal of torturing innocent characters.

Yumi's Diary

_Things have been spiraling out of control. The life that I once thought that I had a hold, of is out of my hands. But that is to be expected. I once thought that the love my friends and the world of escapism would cure everything. But it hasn't. It's only made me realize more the hell that I am forced to live in._

_I once believed that I loved my friends more than I should. Hell most people think I'm depressed because I'm madly in love with Uliric. If they were reading this then that would be the answers they would search for. Not expecting to find out about my closeted home life of how I fear to go home each night. Not truly sure if dear old dad is in a good mood or ragging around reacking of booze and women that are not my mother._

_They think that the scars that I make are due to a deep depression. But then again I don't think anyone has noticed that I outline the marks that he gave me digging them out with a knife. Last night Heroci made my dad mad and I interfered taking his beating and an additional one for getting in the way. My poor brother scared his skin and I held him as he cried. He wont mark himself again because he has me to be his strength, but where is mine?_

_My once family like friends are all busy doing something better. With the computer shut down and Xana defeated, William with his family far from here with no memories of what has happened, he was the only one that saw what my father was doing. The only one that cared. And now he is gone. Uliric is off with Sissy and that doesn't even bug me. Sure I do have feelings for him. But its not like he will one day wake up and see me and dump Sissy. Alieta and Jerome have been eye locked with one another and science. And Odd has been a player like always, too wrapped up in their own worlds little Yumi gets left behind again._

_I don't blame my father for what he dose, I blame my mother for letting him and for not having the courage to stand up. But then again I do and I should have been hospitalized twenty times over. But I'm not allowed because dear old dad's reputation would be in trouble. I can't even remember what color my skin was. The only skin I show is covered in concealed and cover-up. When I took a shower the other day and scrubbed my purpled and greened skin each rub aching with pain I wondered would anyone notice if I died over night?_

_Last night when he came into my room I thought he was going to apologize, but he just made things way worse. How could you even think of doing that to your own daughter? But I knew he didn't confuse me for my mother because he said my name while he was…_

"I'm sorry I just can't read any more." Alieta said with tears in her eyes. Everyone looked horrified and was unable to talk. Sissy was crying and Uliric was first to move. He slammed his fist on the table.

"How could he do that! Why didn't she tell us?" Uliric stood up and headed towards the door.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Odd said standing up the whole lunch room was now fixated on the two of them.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Ulirich said as he headed out the door he froze to see that Yumi was passed out on that lawn when he ran over to her to check that she was still breathing she groaned and gasped forcing herself to sit up straight.

"Oh my did I fall asleep again? All that late night studying. I'm sorry." Yumi said as she turned to see it was Ulirich to stand above her.

"Cut the shit with your lies, its time you tell the truth. I'm calling an ambulance. You're really hurt." Ulirich stood up taking out his cell phone.

"Nothings wrong I swear! PLEASE HE'LL GET MAD!" Yumi said as she stared to cry.

"Calm down. I just wanted to see if it was true. Did you know that the reason that I got to go away to school was because I agreed not to tell anyone what my father was really doing behind close doors. Any time he threatens me I show him the tape that I made showing what he did to his six year old son." Ulirich confessed as he sat along side of her.

"I just don't know what to do." Yumi said finally letting the tears fall.

"Don't worry I'm going to help you." Ulirich said as he carfully hugged her.


	7. fighting the anger out

Disclaimer: This never was nor will be mine

Fighting The Anger Out

"I'm not going to lie to you. You've heard enough, this is going to be hard. But once you start you can't stop. You can't look back no matter what is happening it is all for the greater good. Let's start with channeling your own anger and aggression. You can change yourself before you can change the world." Uliric said as him and Yumi sat in the school gym dressed in sweats at two am.

"What is step two?" Yumi asked looking down at the matted floor.

"Black mail and revenge." Uliric said with a devious smile.

"Can we skip to the black mail and revenge part first?" Yumi asked with the small hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Sounds good to me, but no. First we have to work on you not hurting yourself and using alterative ways to get out your aggression."

"Just one last question." Yumi said suddenly feeling rather shy.

"Yea?"

"Who knows?" Yumi asked with fear filled eyes.

"Well do you want the truth or a lie." Uliric asked looking peevish.

"Tell me a lie."

"No one, we didn't read you're diary and we have no clue what is going on. I only figured things out by your reaction."

"That bad?" Yumi asked as he just shook his head up and down as to say yes.

"Well lets do this before you change you're mind. We're here for you and we all want to help. Now started position."

The two began to spar making perfect blocks not even caring that they would probably regret the lack of sleep when it came time for their classes in the morning. Uliric didn't hold back with his fighting but Yumi was clearly more superior with her prior elementary education in the topic when she grew up in Japan.

A fist flew right by her face she grabbed it and slammed Uliric down to the mat with all of her force.

"HOW DO YOU7 LIKE IT NOW! HOW DOES IT FEEL WHEN YOUR ON THE GROUND AND I'M THE ONE THAT DID IT TO YOU!" Yumi screamed but then looked down to see that her dear sparing partner Uliric was thoroughly scared shitless.

"Yumi, calm down! YUMI CALM DOWN!" He grabbed her and forced her into one of the locker rooms making her look at her reflection.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE YUMI THAT I LOVED!" Uliric screamed at her. Yumi's eyes became hollow as she began to break down crying.

"No this can't happen. No one is allowed to love me. Then there would actually be more of a reason for me to live. Don't do that to me. I need to hate life, please don't do this to me." Yumi pleaded as she lay on the floor buckled over in tears.

"Yumi look at me." Uliric said as he held her chin. "He cant take your life. Only you can. I'll help you fight for it. But you have to want it."

"I do." Yumi said as she cried in his arms.


	8. asking the help you need

Disclaimer: I apologize due to the insanity content, but this is what actually happens. When someone is pushed so far over the edge, they loss site of what is real and what isn't. This isn't mine, just woarped by me.

Asking For The Help You Need

Yumi felt like she was almost on a cloud nine. Her friends all talked to her and smiled at her and Sissy was even nice enough not to make out or even touch Uliric while they were with her. Which was much of an improvement due to the fact before any time Yumi was in eye line she had to be touching him.

But there was something eating at the pit of her stomach. She hadn't come home the night before and she hadn't told her father. When her brother came to school that day he had a black eye and Yumi couldn't help but feel guilty that she wasn't the one to dodge her father's attack. Instead she did the same thing her mother taught her to, pulled him aside and covered the mark up and helped him think up an elaborate story that was to cover up their father's raging antics.

"Yumi, you said that things will get better. Why can't we tell him stop?" Heroci asked as Yumi poured tons of cover up over the purple mark in the girl's bathroom, off the corner stall.

"I'm working on something to put this in his face, but it might get me kicked out." Yumi said with a sigh as the door to the girl's bathroom creaked open and Alieta and Sissy walked in.

"Yumi are you in here? Come out and talk to us. What is going wrong." Yumi and Heroci stood in the stall Yumi's hand pressed against Heroci's mouth to silence him as he wimpered. He bite her hand and Yumi yelped.

"WE NEED TO TELL SOMEONE! MAYBE THEY CAN HELP!" Heroci tugged at the stall door and ran to the open to the unexpected arms of Sissy.

"THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING!" Yumi said as she yanked him away. "IT'S OUR FAMILY AND NOT THEIRS! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE OUR FAMILY AND TELL US HOW WE SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T GET HELP!" Yumi said furiously as she gripped Heroci's arm and swung him against the bathroom stall. Wide eyed fear filled as tears streamed his face.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE HELP MOM GIVES JUST COVER UP AND MORE PAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HELP!" Heroci cried as tears filled Yumi's face.

"I'M SORRY HEROCI! PLEASE I DIDN'T- I'M SORRY!" Yumi tried to hug her brother but he jerked away. Aleita and Sissy watched not sure what to do and unable to get the full realization that Yumi had come to. She grabbed her brother and hugged him as he cried along with her.

""Sissy you tell Uliric were going along with the plan. It's time to take down that bastered. Not for what he did to me, I've always been messed up. But what he did to my little brother, his son.

"Yea, do you guys need anything? Just ask, no matter what time. That goes for you Heroci too." Alieta said in a sweet voice not understanding human emotions but knowing what was really going. She didn't understand the emotional stand point of how when you can get a little hope your abuse will kick you in the teeth and knock you down taking all that you have but your will to fight for you life. Your instinct. Not many do.


	9. black mail

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that this is turning out to be way, way, way worse than I ever intended! But this is still not mine.

Black Mail

Yumi and Heroci stood in front of the door to their prison holding hands.

"Are you ready for this?" Yumi asked him as he nodded only able to bite his lip in fear. "This is going to be the worst it has ever been. So I want you to hide in your room. Run as fast as you can and I will take all the blows." Yumi said trying to sound brave.

"Please don't be the hero I don't want you to die." Heroci pleaded with Yumi looking into her eyes making her want to cry.

"I'm not going to. I promise you that." Yumi bent her knees and looked into her eyes. "Uliric is inside hidden in the closet. I just snuck him in and everything is set. Don't worry, everything will be fine. My skins tough due to years of bruises." Yumi tried to convince him, but it didn't work. Yumi rook a deep breath and started to walk forward towards their house.

Her father sat in an armchair that he slid in the way of the hall and blocking the stairs. He had been waiting for his children's arrival home.

"OH Yumi it's good to see that you bothered to come home today. But I dear say that call from your science teacher at work was most uninviting. Since when do your grades slip? If are so desperate to go away to school how am I able to trust that you will do your work properly with out my guidance?" A glass of scotch in one hand and a devious smile across his face, he sat there like a cat that had just caught a mouse and is now flaunting his victory.

"Heroci go into the kitchen." Yumi said as she placed her bag on the floor and walked towards her father.

"I am done taking your orders. What do you provide for me that I can't have on my own? I can give myself pain and fear. That is all you could ever do for this family. Mother isn't strong enough but I am." Yumi said swoalling hard on her words as she tried to stay calm and cool.

"What was that?" He dropped his glass as it shattered to the floor and smashed on the hard wood. He kicked the chair he was sitting in back so that it smashed a dent in the wall.

"YOU HEARD ME OLD MAN! I AM DONE WITH YOU AND TAKING THE SHIT THAT YOU DEAL!" Yumi felt a power of self confidence run through her veins.

"YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF FOUR TO TAKE IT BACK OR YOU WILL REGREAT EVER BEING BORN!" He said feircly. But the terror didn't affect Yumi the way it used to. All she saw was a spoiled purple faced man that just wanted his way. She was on the verge of laughter just looking at the site and the fact that she was once sacared.

"YOU CAN COUNT TO INFINEDY BUT WILL NEVER APPOLOGIZE FOR WHERE YOU WERE WRONG. I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE YOU HAVE DONE AND IF YOU PLAN TO KEEP YOUR REPUTATION THEN YOU BETTER START MAKING THINGS BETTER FAST!" Yumi said with cool hearted confidence.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He said the color draining from his face.

"YOU HEARD ME! I HAVE PROOF AND I WILL USE IT!" Yumi threatened as he took her by the hair and brought her face close to his.

"WHO DO YOU THINK THE WORLD WILL BELIEVE? A LITTLE GIRL WHO HURTS HERSELF FOR ATTENTION THAT NONE OF HER FRIENDS NOTICE OR THE MAN THAT HAS MADE A NAME FOR HIMSELF IN THE BUSINESS WORLD?" sweat trickled down the side of his neck. A smile filled her face as she pushed him back.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF WHAT I CAN DO ARENT YOU?" Yumi said slyly as he gripped her arms and slammed her over the glass coffee table. Glass shattered everywhere and a piece had lodged itself in Yumi's sides. She gasped for air as he picked her up and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll her thin limp body followed through as it smashed against the cold fire place. She didn't even scream or flinch as she took her beating.He dragged her by the leg and tossed her into the broom closet where her body had gone limp.

Ulric was in the kitchen taking it all on film. Heroci couldn't watch.

"HEROCI GET HERE AND CLEAN UP THE WINE STAINS IT SEEMES YOUR MOTHER WAS QUIET CLUMSY AGAIN."

"no." Herico said to himself in a murmur.

"I SUMMONED YOU BOY NOW GET OUT HERE!" The father said as he walked into the kitchen to see the video camera in his face and Uliric on the phone with an ambulance that was on its way.

"Life as you know it is over." Ulric handed him the camera, not letting him know that the tape was in his pocket. Enraged with what was going on he took Uliric by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Is that a smart thing to do sir?" Uliric said coolly as if his air supply wasn't limited. He placed the boy back down on the ground and frowned at what was happening. The siren of the family's salvation rung through the house as the paramedics smashed down the door. The old man ran out of the door never to be seen again….or so they hoped. Dun dun dumnnnnh!


	10. to the end of the earth

Disclaimer: okay I know that last one was intense but I promise that it will get better. I'm sorry but I think this will be the last chapter. I want to just take a moment and thank; EverStray, azndreamwriter, snoopykid2991, Dah Bakon, Tweenie, groobylyokohippy, grlllover23 for their reviews and all those that have favorited this story. If you have any ideas on storys that you want me to write just send me the idea and I will personally mutilate it.

To The End Of The Earth, But The Scars Still Remain

It had been a month after Yumi had finally gotten out of the hospital; and her scars had started heal. She had been going to therapy and doing as she was told. But still the images of her father would keep her up at night. Her friends tried to care at first but Yumi tried desperately to throw them off of her trail and send them packing. Only Ulric would give her the occasional text message.

"I want to understand why he did the things he did and why he felt so compelled to say the things he did. If I can understand then maybe I can forgive him." Yumi said in a small voice during therapy it was the first thing she said in a week. After the cops had come her family's face was plastered all over the news paper and her mother became a figure head of what not to do during the abuse stage. 

They called it a stage like it was something that you could get over. But deep inside Yumi was losing her hold on reality on the verge of an insanity that will top Ophelia. Yea it was that bad.

"Good wanting to forgive is a giant leap, you might not be ready for it but if you've willing to take that step then I will help you with what you need." Mr. Small said he was an expert in helping the recovery of abuse teens. But all he did was make her dwell on things.

"What do I need to do first…" 

Yumi was on what seemed to be the fast track to recovery. She had started to go to her classes and do her homework. But she wasn't working so hard for good grades and became a C student. But her mother was fine with it. As for her family; her mother had decided to take up drinking to ease her pain and with our someone to stop her she would drink till she passed out, making Yumi take responsibility of Heroci. He still remembered what she did in the bathroom to her, but he forgave her after her last bloody beating. 

As for her friends at first they tried to be supportive, but no matter what they said or did it all seamed like they were trying to pitty her. Or that is what it came out to seem. Sissy and Ulric had broken up, she was unable to keep her alterative reason for why she wanted Ulric and Yumi not to be together. But Yumi didn't swing that way. Ulric tried to go out with Yumi but she needed to grive and he said he'd wait for her. Alieta, Jeramy and Odd all tried their hardest not to look down on her although it was rather hard for them not to. They didn't understand.

To all those around her it seemed like she was getting better. But one day in health they were taking about the sexual form of child abuse and she ran from the room unable to take it. She kept running unbeknown where her feet were taking her. Before she knew it she was at the off switch for the one place she felt she could do anything. She wanted more than anything to go back to that feeling and loss this feeling of hopelessness that had implanted its self inside her brain. 

A shaken hand held the control as she flipped the switch. A black smoke flew from the computer and started to choke her. Aletia and Sissy pulled the switch off together and Yumi was on all four hacking out her lungs, spewing out blood.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sissy looked around confused like this was the first time she had been present in a Xana attack. But Alieta and Yumi ignored her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Alieta hollered as Yumi composed herself but tears stung at the corners of her eyes.

"I want to feel real." Yumi said in a horce voice.

Yumi went to school the next day, she avoided everyone unable to look anyone in the face. She had a plan and she was going to stick to it. She walked up the stairs to the top of science building while it was lunch time she looked down on the unsuspecting happy children as they munched on their lunches and chatted about gossip. She looked down to see her friends gather together laughing and having a good time she knew they didn't need her anymore.

"I'm sorry." Yumi whispered to the wind as she closed her eyes and jumped into the air off of the tallest building over looking the courtyard.

"Hey whose that on top of the roof?" Sissy pointed out to see a girl dressed in black her shoes off and slowly making small steps to the edge of the ledge.

"That's Yumi!" Jerimey exclaimed. And everyone looked up

"YUMI STOP IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Ulric screamed. He was too late the figure jumped off of the building and the flag pole impaled making blood dripped down the pole and drenched the flag with blood. Sissy screamed as she was splattered with the blood that spewed out of Yumi's mouth. The children cried and the teachers freaked out while silent tears fell down Ulric's face and Alieta stood frozen in fear unbeknown as to what was going on.

After the funeral and all her friends tears have dried the pain in the eye is just a figment of imagination. Ulric was finally able to see that he was too late to save Yumi, and not everyone can be saved. He ended up shooting up the school in rage that no one else could see the pain that she endured and no one else understood what was really go on past the abuse. 

Odd put his hand over the gun and ended up dieing a hero as the last found of bullets went off into his and Odd's chin. Alieta went crazier than Ophelia and Jeremy died in an avalanche of spare computer parts as he attempted to make Alieta into a cyborg taking away the pain. While Odd became a male prostitute. 

AND THEY ALL LIVED WELL ONLY ODD LIVED MISRABLELY EVER AFTER!


End file.
